In some inkjet printers, a stationary print bar with a media wide arrangement of printheads is used to print on paper or other print media moved past the printheads. In one type of print bar, elongated molded plastic parts support and carry printing fluid to the printheads.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.